The present invention relates to frames for mounting pictures and the like for display.
It is desirable to provide versatile frames for mounting pictures in any one of a variety of ways as the user may wish. For example, the user may want to connect the frames together for mounting on a wall in one of a variety of configurations; or he may wish to have the interconnected frames rest on a horizontal surface and angled with respect to one another, or else arranged geometrically, as in a cube or otherwise. Again, he may wish to utilize the frames individually, either to rest on a horizontal surface or to be mounted individually on a wall.